headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Manhattan
Category:ArticlesCategory:Locations | continuity = | image = | aliases = | category = | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = | continent = North America | country = United States of America | state = New York | city = New York City | locale = | residents = | poi = Alley, The; Central Park; Harlem; Hell's Kitchen; Lower East Side; Upper West Side | 1st = }} Manhattan is one of the five boroughs of New York City. Located primarily on Manhattan Island at the mouth of the Hudson River, the boundaries of the borough are identical to those of New York County, an original county of the state of New York. It consists of Manhattan Island and several small adjacent islands: Roosevelt Island, Randall's Island, Ward's Island, Governors Island, Liberty Island, part of Ellis Island, and U Thant Island; as well as Marble Hill, a small section on the mainland adjacent to the Bronx. The original city of New York began at the southern end of Manhattan, and expanded in 1898 to include surrounding counties. It is the smallest, yet most urbanized of the five boroughs. Points of Interest ; 5th Avenue: 5th Avenue, or Fifth Avenue, is a major thoroughfare in the center of the borough of Manhattan in New York City, United States. The section of Fifth Avenue that crosses Midtown Manhattan, especially that between 49th Street and 60th Street, is lined with prestigious shops and is consistently ranked among the most expensive shopping streets in the world. In the Marvel Universe, the original Stark family residence, later to known as Avengers Mansion was located here. This was also where the New York branch of the Hellfire Club maintained their townhouse. ; 59th Street: 59th Street, also known as Central Park South, is a neighborhood street in the New York City borough of Manhattan that runs east-west from York Avenue/Sutton Place to the West Side Highway, with a discontinuity between Ninth Avenue/Columbus Avenue and Eighth Avenue/Central Park West where the Time Warner Center is located. In Marvel Comics continuity, this is where Amanda Sefton lived. Amanda is the former lover interest of mutant superhero Kurt Wagner, aka, Nightcrawler. ; Central Park: Central Park is an 843 acre public park, recreation area and National Historical Landmark located in New York City, New York. It is the most visited urban park in the United States with an annual visitation rate of thirty-five million people. Some of the notable landmarks found at Central Park include the Reservoir, the Great Lawn, Belvedere Castle, and the Carousel. Central Park is bordered on the north by West 110th Street, on the south by West 59th Street, on the west by Eighth Avenue. Along the park's borders, these streets are known as Central Park North, Central Park South, and Central Park West respectively. Only Fifth Avenue along the park's eastern border retains its name. ; Chrysler Building: The Chrysler Building is an Art Deco style skyscraper in New York City, located on the east side of Manhattan in the Turtle Bay area at the intersection of 42nd Street and Lexington Avenue. At 1,046 feet (319 m), the structure was the world's tallest building for 11 months before it was surpassed by the Empire State Building in 1931. ; Empire State Building: The Empire State Building is a 102-story landmark Art Deco skyscraper in New York City at the intersection of Fifth Avenue and West 34th Street. Its name is derived from the nickname for the state of New York, The Empire State. It stood as the world's tallest building for more than forty years, from its completion in 1931 until construction of the World Trade Center's North Tower was completed in 1972. ; Madison Square Garden: Madison Square Garden is a multi-purpose indoor arena in the New York City borough of Manhattan. Located in Midtown Manhattan between 7th and 8th Avenues from 31st to 33rd Streets, it is situated atop Pennsylvania Station. Crash Simpson and his motorcycle stunt show circuit performed at the Garden many years ago. One particular show proved to be Simpson's last, as he had died performing a stunt, despite the fact that his adoptive son, Johnny Blaze, sold his soul to the devil to cure Crash of cancer. In the late 1990s, the mutant reptile known as Godzilla used Madison Square Garden as its nest, and gave birth to dozen of mini-Godzilla eggs. The newborn monsters rampaged through the arena, trying to kill a group of people that had been trapped inside. ; Port Authority Bus Terminal: The Port Authority Bus Terminal is the main bus station in Manhattan and is operated by the Port Authority of New York and New Jersey. Two muggers accosted a visitor named Monica Rambeau at the bus terminal, not realizing that she possessed super-powers. Able to transform into light energy, she easily subdued her attackers. ; Trixie's: Trixie's was a trendy dance club located on the Upper East Side of Manhattan. It was popular in the early 1990s. Mary Jane Watson enjoyed dancing there, and went there on a night when her husband, Peter Parker, was busy tangling with the savagery of the Lizard. ; Upper West Side: The Upper West Side, sometimes abbreviated UWS, is a neighborhood in the borough of Manhattan, New York City, that lies between Central Park and the Hudson River and between West 59th Street and West 110th Street. The Upper West Side is sometimes also considered by the real estate industry to include the neighborhood of Morningside Heights. Like the Upper East Side, the Upper West Side is an affluent, primarily residential area with many of its residents working in commercial areas of Midtown and Lower Manhattan. The Upper West Side, along with the Upper East Side, is considered to be among New York City's wealthiest neighborhoods. It has the reputation of being New York City's cultural and intellectual hub, with Columbia University located at the north end of the neighborhood, and artistic workers, with Lincoln Center located at the south end. Conversely, the Upper East Side is traditionally perceived to be home to commercial and business types. ; Warriors: Warriors is a themed eatery founded by former Green Lantern Corps member Guy Gardner. Similar to Planet Hollywood, it often conventional American cuisine inside of a restaurant that was decorated in the trappings of superhero lore. The first Warriors was established in Manhattan in New York City, New York. A second Warriors was established on the planet Oa. ; World Trade Center: The World Trade Center is a complex of buildings under construction in Lower Manhattan, New York City, United States, replacing an earlier complex of seven buildings with the same name on the same site. The original World Trade Center featured landmark twin towers, which opened on April 4th, 1973, and were destroyed in the September 11 attacks of 2001, along with 7 World Trade Center. The other buildings in the complex were severely damaged by the collapse of the twin towers, and their ruins were eventually demolished. Films that take place in * Amazing Spider-Man, The * Avengers, The * Daredevil (2003) * Deadly Mantis, The * Eve of Destruction * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014) * Trial of the Incredible Hulk, The TV shows that take place in * Agent Carter * Daredevil (2015) * Harsh Realm * V Comics that take place in * Amazing Fantasy Vol 1 * Amazing Fantasy Vol 2 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 1 * Amazing Spider-Man Vol 2 Characters from * Adrian Chase * Bert Rose * Danielle Cage * Donatello * Felicity Smoak * Harry Stein * Jeffrey Mace * Jim Wilson * Joey Pulaski * Kenya Rosewater * Leonardo * Luke Cage * Michelangelo * Milo Tindolini * Raphael * Reva Connors * Robert Long * Ron Evers * Ronald Parvenue * Sam Wilson * Shades * Sharon Selleck * Terry Long * Willis Stryker People who were born in * Lan O'Kun * Guy Siner * Peter Coyote People who died in * John Hughes Appearances External Links * at Wikipedia * Manhattan at the Horror House References Category:Armageddon (1998)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers (2012)/Locations Category:Eve of Destruction (1991) Category:Evil Ernie/Locations Category:Tomorrow People (2013)/Miscellaneous Category:New York Category:X-Men: Mutant Massacre/Miscellaneous